This application is for a Behavioral Science Track Award for Rapid Transition (B/START). I am involved in the study of sleep/wake regulatory mechanisms, especially the role of interleukin-1beta (IL- 1beta), a putative endogenous sleep promoting factor. The application for B/START reflects my strong desire to continue this line of investigation. My long-term research and career goals are to develop an independent research program to examine the mechanisms regulating sleep and wakefulness. The proposed experiments are organized into two studies and will test the hypothesis that IL-1beta plays an important role in the homeostatic component of sleep regulation. The first study will analyze the mouse CNS for a temporal pattern of expression of the IL-1beta gene after experimental sleep deprivation. This study will use two complementary techniques: ELISA for IL-1beta protein quantitation; RT-PCR assay for mRNA quantitation. This study will address how manipulation of sleep affects IL-1beta gene expression. In the second series of studies, I will examine whether the animals with an altered expression of this gene show an alteration in the sleep process and/or how they respond to sleep deprivation. The proposed experiments will be performed on mutant animals lacking functional IL-1beta gene (knock-out mice). The objectives of B/START award application is to enhance my capability as a new investigator in behavioral science research. The skills and knowledge developed through the B/START award, coupled with my background in molecular biology will establish a foundation to build an academic research career applying molecular biology and transgenic animal approaches to the study of sleep regulatory mechanisms.